Which Witch is Which?
by loonyluna123
Summary: Lily Potter was almost murdered by Death Eaters when she was little, so her parents sent her into hiding with a muggle family. With the unsuspecting help of her best friend Scorpius she will learn what life she was really born into and what love is.
1. Birthday

**_Authors Note: Hey guys! So this is my new story! I want you to know I HAVEN'T given up on my other story, I just have writers block and this has been brewing in my mind for a while now! Please PLEASE review and alert! More to come soon!_**

Chapter 1: Birthday

Its days like this when I wish the world would just open up and swallow me whole. "Lil! Wake UP! Its your birthday!" I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head, "Mum, go away! It's my birthday- I want to sleep in!"

When the yelling stopped I thought it was safe to come out; boy was I wrong.

"Li li! Wake up up up! Its your birfday!" "Max!" I groaned at my brother, "its birthday!" "No no no sissy! Its birfday! It's YOUR birfday!" he sang as he ran out my door and down the hall. As much as I complain about Max, he really is the cutest little brother ever, especially with his lisp…

I crawled out from under my warm covers and I padded downstairs to the kitchen where mum was busy cooking more food than anyone could possibly EVER eat.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart!" she said as she kissed my head. "Morning mum" I said and then sat down with a plop at the kitchen table and watched her bustle around.

I couldn't love her more, she was always there for me when I needed her but was the complete opposite of me. Which I guess would make sense; my parents adopted me when I was 10.

Strangely, I don't remember anything before them. I mean, I know I have some memories…I just can't access them. I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice the person sneaking up behind me, "HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY LILY KINGSTON!" I screamed and fell sideways out of my chair.

"Holy shit Scorp! What the bloody hell was that for!" I yelled as my best friend laughed his ass off. "Sorry Lil…I just couldn't resist!" I stood up and dusted off my bum and sat back down.

"You had better have a REALLY good present for me or your SO on my list of shitness." "Duh!" he said with his snarky voice that he KNOWS I hate, and produced a present from behind his back. Mum laughed as she watched our shenanigans and dismissed this as impressive present hiding, but I knew better. Before a few seconds ago, he hadn't had a present behind his back.

He used magic to get it there.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy had been my best friend for as long as I could remember.<p>

He was my next door neighbor, my confidant, and my brother. We were so close until he turned 12, about a year after I was adopted. That year, he disappeared. Like, literally. I didn't see him at all except at Christmas break when he would say he had been away at boarding school. As we became closer and closer friends I begged him to tell me where he went to school, why I never saw his other friends, or why he didn't just transfer to my school.

He always used to ruffle my hair and say he would tell me someday. At he did. I was 14 and I had just broken up with my 'boyfriend' (I use to term loosely at that age) and needed someone to talk to. So, I went up the hill to Scorp's house and when no one answered the doorbell I went around to the back.

There in the grass was Scorpius holding a wooden stick. Before my eyes he changed a bright red rose into a parakeet and it flew away into the trees. I was in such a state of shock I didn't know what to do. So me being me, I stormed over and kicked him in the side. I yelled at him for a good 15 minutes and he just started at me, scared out of his wits and not knowing what to say. When I finished my rant I looked him square in the eye and told him to say something.

His words would forever be burned into my mind, "Lily, I'm a wizard."

* * *

><p>That was two years ago and I think I've adjusted pretty well.<p>

A few weeks after that event he was showing me how the wand worked and he told me I could try. I repeated the strange words after him and a silvery stag erupted from the tip of the wand. I flew backwards and dropped the wand, making the stag disappear.

Scorp was so confused we went to his parents and confessed everything; me knowing he was a wizard, and what Scorp had let me try to do and how it worked. His parents disappeared for a few days after that and when they came back it was like everything was back to normal, except they asked Scopius to give me magic lessons.

Yeah, like actually teach me magic. We started with his old books from his 1st year and moved on up until I was in sync with him perfectly.

I took the present that he handed me and he whispered, "Open it later" and pulled me up from my chair.

"Hey Mrs. K, were going out. We'll be back later!"

My mum just waved and went back to cooking busily over the stove. Once we got out the back door we took off laughing down the hill and into the woods to our 'secret spot'. We had been coming here since I met him and it had been just our place ever since.

"Ok now can I open it! Please please PLEASE!" I said bounding around in circles like a little girl. "Yes Lil, you can open it now!" I wasted no time in tearing into the package, first pulling out a beautiful silver necklace with a very dainty snake with emerald eyes.

"Oh my gosh…Scorp its beautiful. I put it on and smiled at him, I'll never take it off I promise!" then I pulled out a huge heavily bound book from under where the necklace had been. "Gee….thanks Scorp….my very own…dictionary? Hell, this thing is huge!"

Scorpius scowled at me, "Noooo it's your very own spell book for 5th year Hogwarts students!" I looked at him, "Scorp, I don't think I know nearly enough to be in the same year as you! And I'm not even a witch! AND I don't go to Hogwarts!

Scorpius looked at me and rolled his eyes, "Well I'm making you an honorary witch and Slytherin!"

"Ok Scorp whatever you say" I teased. And then with a plop a giant pile of mud was splattered in his almost white blond hair.

"What the fuck Lil! What was that for!" I laughed, dropped the book on a rock, and ran behind a tree as he picked up his own mud pie, "Scorp, no, don't! It was pay back for this morning!"

He came closer and closer, "No..Scorp…DON'T!" but it was too late.

He disapperated from the spot he was in and ended up next to me, slamming the mud pie down into my redish brown hair. "Gotcha!" he yelled and he pushed me against the tree and drew a mustache with mud on my face. "Scorp you are disgusting! Stop it!" and he did.

It was then I noticed how close we were. His whole body was pressed against mine, pinning me to the tree and his hands were on either side of my head holding it still. Why had I never noticed how his eyes were the perfect mix between blue and green? And since when did he have a six pack of abs…

Scorpius took me out of my inner monologue by stepping back. "Sorry Lil…." He muttered and went over to pick up my book off the rock. I followed behind him, still in a daze, "Its alright, sorry for throwing the mud at you…"

He turned around to look at me with his mouth slightly open like he wanted to say something… and then I let him have it. My final mud pie came crashing down on his head. He laughed and pulled at his hair. "Good one Lil…" he said, a smile returning to his face.

He then pulled out his wand and with a swish we were both squeaky clean again. He took my hand and we trudged back up to his house. He told me he would teach me how to play 'wizard chess' but before we got to the end of the pathway to his house I saw his parents standing on the porch, both with crossed arms. Draco Malfoy motioned for his son to come inside and then he and his wife shut the door.

Scorpius looked at me and shrugged, "Better go see what I've done wrong now…" He handed me my book and wrapped his hands around my waist, "Happy Birthday Lily" he said into my ear and then let me go. "I'll text you later so you can come over and learn to play chess! Keep your phone on!"

and with that he ran up the walkway to his house and shut the large dark door. I carried the book home and was able to smuggle it up to my room without my parents seeing it; I didn't need them asking questions about why my best friend would give me a book on 'Magical Spellmanship for 5th Years'. I laid back on my bed, propped up on some pillows, and opened the book. I kept my phone on the rest of the day, but my 6:00pm he hadn't called or texted yet. I went downstairs for supper and when I came back upstairs to check it again he still hadn't contacted me.

"This so isn't like him" I muttered to myself and I picked up the spell book again. After marking the spells I wanted to learn I went back to some of the other books Scorp had let me borrow. As I flipped through the 'Spellmans book of magical and uncommon charms' a a few clips of a news paper fell out.

I picked it up. Like all magical photos, the people in the clip were moving. It was a man and a woman, dressed for a wedding, holding each other and waving happily.

The caption read, 'Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley married- event of the year!' I moved on to the next one, this one was of the same couple holding a baby boy and smiling at the camera while the baby fussed, it read 'New generation of Potters!' I was now completely confused, who were these 'Potters' and why were their lives so interesting that it was published in the newspaper?

Behind that one was another clip of the 'Potters' and another baby boy reading, the most famous headmasters rolled into one! Albus Severus Potter'. But it was the next one that caught my attention more than the others had, it was a picture of the same smiling family, the two boys older now, and the parents holding a baby girl and smiling as the baby laughed at the camera flash. This ones caption read 'Lily of the land, Potters new baby girl'.

I looked closer at the picture and the mothers face looked at the camera. I inhale sharply, she was me. Well…not ME but an older version of me. "No..." I muttered. "It's not possible, my parents died." Then the last one fell to my floor. I bent down to pick it up and I peered close at the clip. There was an even larger picture this time and a big, bold headline that meant it was clearly the front page news at one time.

"Attempted murder of Lily Potter by Death eaters; Child in Hiding. Is Voldemort still with us?" I shivered, the poor child! She seemed only a few years old! The picture showed the Potter family again, except this time no one was smiling. The mother was crying in the father's arms and the fathers arms were wrapped around a small 10 year old…me. It was me.

I looked closer at the picture in astonishment.

That was a 10 year old version of me. I was so sure I would bet my family's life on it. My family had lied to me. My parents weren't dead. They were very much alive. And they were wizards.

And then my world blew up…literally. My house was suddenly engulfed in fire.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well...wadda you think? Sorry for the cliffy! PLEASE tell me what you think! Review and alert! More reviews I get the faster I update! THANKS!<em>**

_**xoxo- Luna**_


	2. Fire!

**So... here is Chapter 2...I got it up way faster that I thought I would! PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE _review! It makes me write fatser and I need your comments to make the story better! So without further ado...I own nothing...just my imagination! J.K. Rowling is amazing and owns ALL! 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Fire!<p>

The flames engulfed the house, eating away hungrily at the walls and ceiling. I quickly grabbed the newspaper clipping and stuffed them in my jumper pocket and flung my door open. I tore through the burning hallway trying not to inhale the smoke.

"Mum! Dad! Max!" I screamed as I tried to look through the cloud in front of me. I reached Max's bedroom but the fire had already engulfed it. "Max!" I screamed into the burning room, but I received no answer.

The smoke had become worse now and I took off down the hallway again. I tried feeling my way along the walls but they were too hot, how was the fire spreading so quickly? I finally reached the stairs and tried to run down them as the stairs all but disappeared beneath my feet, consumed by the fire.

When I reached the bottom I tore through the kitchen screaming, "Mum! Dad! Is anyone in here!" and then my body hit the floor. The smoke was black now and I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I pulled myself along the floor, not even attempting the block out the deadly smoke from my lungs. Then right in front of my I saw a pair of feet, and suddenly there was no more smoke in a small portion of my living room.

Inside this circle was a group of four hooded figures. Every instinct in me told me to run, to get away but I was paralyzed by fear as I laid under the black smoke.

"Are they dead?" one of them asked. "I don't see anyone moving, I believe one of the muggles may have gotten out but I took care of at least one, the man". I tried not to let out a scream. This man had murdered my father!

Then, the masked men started coming towards my hiding place an I tried to slither behind a chair but it seemed like so far to go and my eyes were beginning to close. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waste and I tried to let out a scream as I was pulled backwards into the smoke.

"Lil, you have to be quiet; don't make a sound!" the voice said. The person pulled back through the burning house as beams came crashing down all around. Finally I saw street lights outside where the front door should have been and my eyes closed.

I was still conscious and could feel what was going on around me. I knew I was being pulled along the grass very slowly, and I knew it was to hide from the men in masks. My smoke filled brain finally put the voice with a name, "Scor-Scorp" I tried to say but my throat felt like it was charred.

"Shh Lil, don't move!" he said urgently and pulled me into the forest. I heard the cruel voices of the masked men coming closer and Scorpius pulled faster under we were under the cover of the trees. He found of darkest, densest area and rolled us both under it.

All I could feel around me was the forest floor and Scorpius's warm body pressed against me, holding me down and keeping me quiet. The loud, heavy footfalls were getting closer and closer and I tried opening my eyes farther but it was like they were glued shut.

The heavy footfalls went right past us and the mens voices got farther and farther away. I felt Scorpius roll off of me and stand up. "Lily, can you stand?" I tried to form words but nothing came out, so I just shook my head hoping he could see it.

"Lily, you can't just shake your head I can't see-" then I felt a light on my face but couldn't tell where it was coming from. "I shook my head 'no' again and I guess this time he saw. "Come on Lil, I've got you. Ill make sure your safe I promise".

I heard him shuffling around for a second and then I was in his arms, being held close to his chest. The air started swirling around me very fast and then there was a tugging, like I was being split in two.

I clung on to Scorpius's jacket for dear life until finally it stopped. I heard feet rustling around me and voice coming from every direction, "Oh my God, Malfoy what happened!"

"Scorpius what the bloody hell happened its all over the muggle news and the wizard news!" I felt my back hit soft cushions finally and I heard my best friend's voice,

"Its ok Lily, your safe now. I promise."

And I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius's POV<strong>

I hated being here.

Grimwald place was easily the most depressing place on earth, I will never understand why the Order of the Phoenix would want their headquerters here. Even though the war had ended a while ago the Order was still intact and acted as a secret organization to protect the world from death eaters that still seemed to pop up every so often and Voldemorts…well…for lack of a better word, groupies.

The people who wore fake dark marks on their arms and acted out against muggles simply because they could, never actually killing any but causing enough trouble that muggles would get suspicious.

This Order now also included my parents and, I guess to some extent, me. I sat at the kitchen table surrounded by these order members now, including Harry Potter. It was an awkward silence to say the least, only the faucet dripping.

With a soft roar the old fire place came to life and my mother and father stepped out, covered in ash that clearly hadn't come from the fire place. Everyone in the room stood up simultaneously, "Malfoys", Potter said pulling a chair out for him and my mother to sit in.

"The Kingston's are dead."My father said looking at the room full of stony faced people.

My mum looked at me, "Scorpius…did you get Lily?" I nodded. It hurt too much to talk, the smoke inhalation had done a number on my vocal cords and they didn't seem to want to work right now.

Mrs. Potter stood up, "was it death eaters?" My father nodded solemnly. "We couldn't have saved them; it's a miracle Scorpius got there in time to save Lily".

Mrs. Potter collapsed back into her seat and cried silent tears for the lost family. Mr. Potter looked around, "What do we do now? How did they find out! They couldn't have known where she was unless…"

Potter quickly had his wand at my fathers throat and backed him againt the wall.

"Harry! Harry stop!" One of the red headed men bellowed and attempted to pull him off my father. "Arthur! Let me go! I swear if he tipped off his old buddies that my daughter—my daughter-"

I didn't even blink but suddenly I was in-between the famous Harry Potter and my father, "He isn't a death eater anymore! He would never do anything to hurt Lily! Maybe if you had kept your daughter with you this wouldn't have happened!"

Potter then turned to me, "How dare you…I hid her for her own good! I love her!"

I looked him in the eye, "Don't _you _dare make the mistake of thinking you're the only one who cares about Lily!"

Harry took a step back and looked at me, "Sorry." He muttered and put his hand on my shoulder. "I don't know how to react. Thank you for saving her."

He sat down and put his arm around his wife. I lowered the wand I hadn't known I'd been clutching. I looked at the other members of the Order and then re-took my seat.

I hadn't been sitting for more than a minute when Teddy Lupin rushed in panting,

"Shes awake."

* * *

><p><strong>hehe another cliffy :D I hope everyone is enjoying the story! I know this chapter is kind of short but I wanted to get another chapter up so maybe some people would review! PLEASE PLEASE <em>PLEASE <em>review and alert! I need your feedback to make this a better story! Thanks! I'll post as soon as I can but the more reviews I get with more feedback to faster I can post the story! **

_**XOXO- Luna**_


	3. Authors Note PLEASE READ

**Authors Note: Im SO sorry I haven't updated! My computer crashed and although none of my work was hurt m computer wouldn't even turn on so I couldnt' upload. Now thats it is fixed expect MANY updates soon! Sorry for the wait! **

**XOXO**

**Luna**


	4. Home

Chapter 3: Home

"Blimey! Shut up she can hear you!"

"Mum, can she hear us? Why is she so pale?"

"Lil, Lily, open your eyes."

I could hear the voices, and I wanted to respond but I couldn't. I was floating, between consciousness and darkness, awake and asleep. All of these voices were foreign to me at first, but soon familiar voices began to stick out, but none the one I needed to hear.

I could hear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's voices over the haze, calling my name, Astoria in hysterics. The voices seemed to grow louder and louder until I had to shut them out. They came in groups, like waves crashing on the sand.

Then all at once it stopped and I heard the voice I had been trying to pick out.

"Lily, wake up. Don't you dare pretend you can't hear me! Come back to me! You hear me? LILY!"

My eyes flew open and I tried to focus on the shapes moving around me. There was a rush of arms and bodies around me but Scorpius's hands found me first and wrapped me into a hug.

"Thank God , Thank God." He murmured as he held me.

"Oi, Malfoy, back off my sister."

"Oh shut it Potter, get over yourself." Finally the shapes took form and various people came into view. The first thing I saw was Scorp's hair, white blond, just like his fathers.

"Lily darling? How are you feeling?" I craned my neck to see who was talking. A portly woman with wild red hair and a lined, kind face peered down at me. "I—I think so" I said, following with a loud smokey cough.

I felt Scorpious's squeeze my hand. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around. I was surrounded by strangers. "Lily?" said a voice from behind me. I turned to look, a lovely woman with red hair like mine stepped closer.

Next to her was a tall, dark, messy haired man with glasses. They looked so familiar! "Your-you're the people from the news clipping! The Potters!" The redheaded woman started silently crying, "Yes, yes we are! Were your par-" The dark haied man's hand went over her mouth cutting her off, "Gin, I think she's had enough excitement for today."

"No." I said as strongly as I could. "I know who you are, you're my parents aren't you? The Potters?" Neither of them said anything and just looked at me, shocked.

I turned on Scorp, "How _dare _you not tell me! How dare you! I thought you were my friend!" I pushed up off the couch and Scorpious looked shocked, "Lily! I wanted to tell you! I swear! I wasn't allowed to!"

"Since when have you cared about what are and are not allowed to do! You gave me spell books, you taught me magic, you told me about the wizarding world! Why would telling me about my _parents_ be any worse!"

He looked at me with a pained expression on his face, sadness clouding his eyes. "Lily, they would've killed you. The people who came tonight, they would have _killed _you!" He reached out for me and took my hand, "I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you." Small shivers went up my spine at his words but I shook them off and looked away from his eyes.

"Lily darling, please. We were only trying to protect you" Astoria said putting her pale hand on my shoulder. Scorp's eyes looked into mine, trying to get me to understand. I could see where he was coming from, but why would he hide my life from me? I thought he cared…

"Scorpious, Please-please leave me a alone for a little while so I can think."

Scorpious's mouth moved like he was going to protest, "Malfoy, I think my sister told you to get the bloody hell OUT!" Scorp shot him a scathing look and stomped out of the room. I looked at my 'father', "I'm going to go lay down for a little while, where do I sleep?"

"I'll show you" He said and I followed him out of the parlor and up a fight of dark wooden stairs. Halfway up the flight the world started to go misty and dark again and I felt Mr. Potter—er—my father stabilize me before I could fall and pick me up softly. After what felt like a year we reached what must've been the 4th or 5th floor and I heard him push a door open.

He laid me down softly on a soft surface and covered me with a blanket, "Feel better Lily, I never thought I'd see you again," then exited the room and I fell into another dark sleep.

This time I wasn't woken by voices, but by a beam of light. I cracked open my crusty feeling eyes and looked where it was coming from. Outside the sun was beginning to rise over the rows of houses across the drive. I blinked the sleep away and looked around, remembering where I was.

The first thing I registered about the room I was in was pink. Pink walls, pink carpet, pink bed spread, pink curtains, you name it, it was pink. The Potters clearly hadn't updated my room since they…what?

Gave me away? Sent me into hiding?

Both answers felt correct but I knew I needed to get down to the bottom of this. I stumbled my way over to the connecting washroom and splashed water on my face, I felt much better then I had the first time I woke up.

I checked my reflection in the mirror; I had cuts up and down my neck, cheek, and head and burned patches of skin all over my arms and lord knows where else. I looked like hell, and I needed a shower. Now.

I turned on the water until it was scalding hot and stepped in letting the warm water fall over my body. I could feel the smoke washing off me and the smell slowly disappeared from my hair after five or six washes with some really expensive looking shampoo.

After the smoke smell was gone I stepped out and wrapped myself in one of the large fluffy bath towels and went hunting for clothes. After 15 minutes of finding nothing but clothes made for a toddler I gave up and sat on the bed.

It was like they hadn't changed a thing since I…left them. As I looked around the room I could feel the memories stirring behind my eyes but I couldn't focus on any of them enough to fully remember. "Dammit!" I yelled throwing a pillow across the room, "Why can't I remember!"

Then a knock sounded at my door, "Lily? Are you ok in there?"

I recognized my bestfriends voice, but I was still mad at him so I didn't answer. I heard him sigh, "I know your not going to talk to me, and I'm sorry, but your mum—er—Ginny, told me to bring this to you, thought you might need them."

It sounded like he waited for a minute for me to speak. When I didn't say anything he let out another sigh and I could just picture him running his hand over his blond hair, "Ok then."

He said and I listen as his footsteps grew fainter until they were gone. I tightened the towel and poked my head out the door and snatched up the clothes before slamming it shut again. I looked at the material in my hands, it was a mid length dress that was clearly Ginny's and I let out a snort, I can't believe that Scorp actually thought I'd wear this…or that Ginny thought so.

Scorp should've spoken up. I chuckled and rolled out the dress on the bed and a pair of underwear and a bra fell out.

I picked them up and blushed, hopefully Scorp hadn't seen this. Wait, I didn't care…did I? I felt a blush creep over my cheeks as I slid them on and then the dress.

Then I tentivily opened the door and decended a few flights, still hearing no voices I went lower and lower until I reached a semi narrow hallway. Through an open black wooden door I saw the parlor room I had woken up in.

I looked through the door but no one was in there so I shut it with a light click. From below the ground seemed to shake suddenly and I looked at the door. I hadn't shut it THAT hard…and then I hear the yelling.

"Don't you DARE! Tell me whats best for her!" came voices from behind another black door.

I pulled it open and descended yet another (how many stairs did this hous HAVE?) flight of stairs and found myself in a kitchen. I did a double take when I saw the scene in front of me; around a large rectangular wooden table sat about 10 people that were attempting to talk over each other.

Standing at the head of the table was Scorp arguing with my new 'father', both screaming at the top of their voices as Ginny and Astoria attempted to calm them down.

"I am not putting her in danger again! They would find her in a second if she left this house!" Scorpius yelled, his pale face red.

Harry moved closer to him, "Don't you DARE tell me what to do BOY! She's my daughter! I know what's best for her!"

"Oh like hiding her from her real family!"

Their faces were only a few inches apart and both were extreamly red-faced.

"Excuse me!" I said trying to get their attention. "EXCUSE ME GENTLEMEN!" They both turned around, looking sheepish. I stomped over to the table without looking at any of them and sat down at the end.

Scorp took a step towards me and made a move to grab my arm but suddenly a chair from the end of the table flew out, "I believe her instructions _Malfoy_ were NOT to be around you" said a tall dark haired teen that was clearly my brother, he looked exactly like Harry.

Scorpius didn't say anything but grumbled as he sat down, I'm pretty sure I heard a 'Fuck you Potter' from under his breath of I was still to mad at him to laugh.

A small disgusting creature appeared at my arm a second later and I nearly jumped out of my seat. Harry looked at the elf and then me, "Lily, this is Creature, he is our house elf and will get you anything you need."

I looked at the small ugly creature…named Creature…gee really creative. "Um, could I have some cereal? Please?" the house elf bowed and disappeared.

Only then did I look up at the people sitting at the table around me that had, moments before, been arguing in very loud voices.

"Ok" I said breaking the silence,

"who the bloody hell are all of you?"

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry for the wait! I had a friend die 2 days ago and I've been kind of shaken up so thats why I didn't post it but now here it is! PLEASE review and alert they make my DAY and make me want to keep writing!<p>

XOXO

Luna


	5. Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

Lily's POV

In the next moments, the people around me did one of two things. They their faces either fell into sadness, upset that I was having issues remembering them, or they burst out laughing.

Sadly, the majority turned to the first option while at the end of the table an adult and child redheaded boy cracked up at my confusion. I just sat their numbly waiting for an answer, my pale arms crossed over my chest. Finally after a minute or so of awkward silence the dark haired boy who had pulled Scorp's chair out from under him came over to me.

"I'm James, your brother" he said quietly, breaking the silence. "Hi, nice to meet-er-see you again" I said giving him a tight smile. He nodded and took a seat again.

And as if the flood gates had opened, I was suddenly surrounded by the people who had, only a moment before, been sitting at the large table. A pretty blond woman patted my head and introduced herself as "Aunt Fleur" with a smooth French accent. Almost, immediately taking her place was another dark haired boy who looked a lot like James, only younger, he introduced himself as Albus and explained how close we used to be when we were younger and I knew why I was clearly closer to him when I was younger. After meeting Grandpa and Grandma Weasley, Uncle Bill (Aunt Fleurs husband), and Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, and their son Fred (the mischievous ginger) and some boy named Teddy who looked nothing like anyone in the room, they finally went back to their seats.

As the crowd cleared my 'mom and dad' gave me a squeeze and then sat down on either side of me, facing the Malfoys who hadn't moved in the commotion. Astoria was the first to speak as soon as everyone sat down.

"Now Lily darling, we understand that this is all new for you and you must be very tired…"

"No." I said sitting up as straight as I could without feeling pain in the chair. "I want to be part of this, whatever you were all arguing about. It is about me, and I have a say in what happens to me."

I tried to make my voice as strong as possible but whatever they gave me for the pain must've started wearing off because my bones were getting sore and the burned patches of skin were beginning to tingle again.

Scorpius's eyes went to mine and I saw his hand move a little as if to comfort me but I gave him a hard look back, showing him I was still pissed as hell at him and returned his hand to its original position.

My father turned in his chair to look at me, "I was simply trying to explain that it is not yet safe for you to go out in public yet, but your 'friend' says that you would be safer with him at Hogwarts. But with death eaters running around-"

"WAIT" I said stopping him. "I can only give my opinion if you explain my life. What happened, why did you send me away, and what the fuck is a death eater!"

Scorpius's POV

I watched Lily's face as Potter told her how she came to be in this position. He started from the beginning; from the threat of the original death eaters- the ones that were still left after the final battle.

"We all thought peace was here at last, that we were done with Voldemort forever- it had been 19 years. All had been quiet. But soon we learned of a plot, targeting the youngest of the Potter blood line because of a prophecy (I noticed that Potter stumbled after this and even after a curious look from Lily he wouldn't elaborate). We tried for years to hide you, but our friends, your friends, anyone we were tied to were turning up dead. We knew it wasn't safe for you in the wizarding world, so we hid you in the last place they would look; the muggle world. Your muggle parents were squibs, meaning they knew of the wizarding world but couldn't do any magic, and they offered to hide you. Of course as they couldn't truly protect you with magic, we were going to look for a wizard guard for you, but we were stumped on who to ask. On the way to there house in the dead of night, imagine our surprise when they are the next door neighbors of the Malfoys! We detoured up to the large mansion on the left of your 'parents' home and knocked on the door. And, well, I'm sure you can piece the rest of the story together from there!"

Lily's previously confused face was now shifting between calculating understanding and pure 'what the fuck'. Her eyes flicked between the Potters and my parents faces, searching for more answers but they only stared back.

"I walked you to your new home Lily." I whispered as I reached out for her hand.

"I was there with you from the beginning".

She retracted her hand and stood up, "So, this means I'm a witch right?"

The silence in the room was deafening. "Yes." Harry said standing up and putting his arm around his daughter.

"I—I want to go to Hogwrats. Like Scorpius."

The people in the room erupted again, trying to make their point of views on the subject heard. "Please! After I get better, could I go? I've been apart from this world for so long…I just want to be in it."

James stood up from the end of the table, "But shes never been taught! Shes 16 and would be stuck with a bunch of 1st years!"

"Actually James" Harry said looking at his son, "I gave Scorpius permission to teach her some after she found him using magic. Lets ask him if he believes she is ready."

I suddenly felt defensive, Lily was a very talented witch and deserved to be at Hogwarts just as much as her asshat of a brother James Potter.

"She has produced a full bodied patroness." Loud gasps echoed around the room as the news sunk in. Harry looked at me and then at his daughter,

"What does it look like?"

Lily answered before I could.

"A Stag."

* * *

><p><em>Authors note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME ON THIS! I know its short but theres LOTS more to come! <em>

_So do you think shes gonna go to Hogwarts? What did ya think of the chapter?_

_**REVIEW AND ALERT PLEASE! More Reviews= More Updates faster**! I PROMISE not to abandon this story for as long as I did again!_

_XOXO- Luna_


	6. Lily Flower

_**Look! Another update! YAY! Thanks for all the alerts last chapter but I'd REALLY like some feedback and reviews! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5- Lily Flower<em>**

_Lily's POV_

I wasn't exactly sure how to react to Harry—er—my dads story. What Prophecy? What did it say? I gave him a nod to elaborate but he completely blew it off and looked away from me, continuing on his story.

After he finished I felt like my brain was going to ooze out my ears. I had no idea what to think, what to say, how to react at all. As pissed as I was, I heard Scorpius's voice closer than before to me. I made eye contact with him. He reached across the table, as if to touch my hand. "I walked you to your new home Lily." I tried to think this through, he was there? He knew all of this? "I was there with you from the beginning". He said and I snatched my hand away. He had lied to me, and it still fucking pissed me off! I deserved to know more, and I wouldn't be told more if I was stuck here. I was a witch! I wanted to learn magic and understand why my family, well, my fake family, died for me. If I had learned magic maybe I could have protected them…

I remember, when I was first learning magic from Scorpius I asked him why I could go to Hogwarts too. He couldn't answer, he just said I wasn't allowed to.

"So, this means I'm a witch right?" The silence in the room was deafening.

"Yes." Harry said standing up and putting his arm tenderly around my shoulders.

"I—I want to go to Hogwrats. Like Scorpius."

Literally all hell broke loose then, the family and people I had just met were screaming at the top of their lungs to be heard. "Lily isn't safe there!" "She just got here!"

"Please! After I get better, could I go? I've been apart from this world for so long…I just want to be in it." I said, speaking directly into the kind and torn eyes of my father.

Then James stood up from the end of the table, "But she's never been taught! She's 16 and would be stuck with a bunch of 1st years!"

"Actually James" Harry said looking at my brother, "I gave Scorpius permission to teach her some after she found him using magic. Let's ask him if he believes she is ready."

I looked at Scorpius, begging him with my eyes to tell them to let me go. After a solid minute of silence he said "she has produced a full bodied patroness."

Apperently this was impressive because loud gasps echoed around the. Harry looked at Scorpius, surprised, and then at me, "What does it look like?" The question confused me, is it supposed to look different?

Before Scorpius could answer I did, "A Stag."

"That my dear, is very _very_ impressive" said Grandpa from down the table. I looked at Astoria and Draco who were nodding in agreement, "You shouldn't have been able to do that Lily, not without any schooling at all" Astoria said looking at my father.

Draco stood up and addressed my father, "I have been watching and protecting Lily for years now, and I believe she is a very gifted witch and it would be a major blow to the Wizarding World for her to not learn to use her gifts."

As this sunk in I looked at the man who, in all honesty, had been a father figure for many years. My eyes darted to Scorpius who was watching his father and my father exchange glances.

"My wife, The Order, and I will discuss this, but I think that we should do it without the children here."

I stood up angrily, ready to stomp away, but the world started to spin again and I tried to feel for my chair under me but before I could fall over I felt warm hands around my waist.

"Its ok Lil, I've got you." I used Scorpius as a crutch as he guided me up the dark stairs and up to the first floor. Once we reached the hallway I reached for a wall and leaned against it for a minute, taking deep breaths.

"Oh shit." I mumbled as the cold air rushed down my still charred throat. "Lily, here, drink this." Scorpius said as he pushed a cup of what I assumed was water to my lips. I took a sip and sighed as the cold water slid down the throat. "Thank you." I said pushing off of the wall, I needed some of whatever they gave me for the pain from the burns because it was getting progressively worse.

"Shittttt" I hissed as I tried to put pressure on the leg that had been charred the worst. Then I felt arms holding me up again, "Scorp, I can do it! I just need some pain meds…"

I looked up to look into Scorp's eyes to give him a good telling off but I stopped. His face was literally inches from mine. Normally this didn't effect me so much, but it felt much different now. "Lily." He said quietly and his warm breath washed across my lips. When had he gotten so hot? Wait, hot? When the fuck did I start using the word 'hot' to describe Scorpius?

"Please let me g-" I said but my words were lost somewhere between my brain and my mouth. Scorpius's green eyes darkened as they looked at me and a warm tingling spread all over my body, from my head to the tips of my toes.

With a light sigh his face got closer to mine, until the very tip of his lip brushed mine…

"Hey You two, you can come back down no- MALFOY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?" James's voice cracked through the air like a whip and I felt Scorpius jump away from me.

I leaned back againt the wall the catch my breath and floundered for words and watched Scorp run his hand through his soft blond hair, "Nothing Potter. Absolutely nothing" He said pushing past James and descending into the basement.

At his words I felt my heart twist a little. Suddenly James's voice was closer to me, "Hey Lily, I know you don't really know me yet, but I am your brother and I'm just trying to look out for you. Malfoy is a real womanizer at school and I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"Thanks James, I'm fine, nothing was going on don't worry about it" I said regaining my voice and moving past him and wincing as my hurt leg brushed the ground. James quickly put his arm around me and helped me hobble back down the dark stairs to the kitchen. When we all sat down again I tried to catch Scoprius's eye but he wouldn't stop fidiling with his shirt, or his tea cup, or his hands long enough to look at me.

Was he _avoiding _me? Why did I even care? I shook my head and rested my gaze on Draco and my father who were still mumbling under their breaths to each other.

Finally Harry looked at me, "Lily, for the time being we" he shot a pointed look at Draco, "believe it is best for you to stay hidden here…" "But that's not fair!" I said standing up, ignoring the now throbbing pain in my leg.

"Lily sweetie" Ginny said putting her arm on my shoulder, "lets give you some pain potion and let you rest…."

"Your NOT my mum!" I said pushing her arm off.

The room went completely silent and tears filled Ginny's eyes. "I-I'm…" I tried to find the words to apologize but I couldn't, it was true! I hardly knew ANY of these people! They gave me no reason to trust them or listen to them right now, Draco and Astoria were more of my family than they ever were and I wasn't even related to them by blood!

"Come on Lily" Astoria said standing up and walking around the table to me, lets go upstairs and get you some potion." She led me through the quiet kitchen and up the multiple flights of stairs to my room.

I hopped over and sat down on the bed, staring at my hands. "You know Lily" Astoria said coming out of the bathroom with a small vile of orange liquid in her hand, "that wasn't a good thing to say to Ginny. She really loves you and missed you." I took the orange liquid and shuddered as its bitter taste touched my tongue but I gulped down the whole thing.

"Astoria, they gave me away." I said setting the vile down. "Oh Lily," she said wrapping her arms around me, "She would write 5 times a week to check up on you. They always wanted updates and I gave them every piece of information I could. They loved you so much Lily and never ever stopped thinking about you."

'I—I feel so bad, maybe I should go apologize…" I said trying to stand but the medicine—er-potion I has taken was making me light headed and sleepy and I slipped back down onto the bed.

"Don't worry dear, I'll tell them, I promise" She said standing up and heading towards to door. "Astoria?" I said sitting up. "Yes dear?" she said turning back around. "Scorp-er-well, he'll be returning to Hogwarts soon right?" I said blushing at the mention of his name. To her credit, if she noticed she didn't react at all but she nodded, "Yes, Tomorrow."

I did a double take, "tomorrow? He—he didn't tell me…"

"He needs to go back to school darling, he can't be missing this much school, and it'll start looking suspicious."

I nodded, laid back down, and turned so my back was to the door. I waited until I heard the click of the lock and then my mind started reeling. Scorp and I had almost kissed. This was not a maybe this time, this was a full out, 'is James hadn't walked in we would've been going at it' time.

I didn't realize I felt anything other than a brotherly love for Scorpius until now! Or…actually in the forest with the present and the closeness and-but I couldn't think about that! James said he was a womanizer. Did he mean he slept around? Or did he just date a lot of girls….Dammit! Scorp was hot! Of course he had girls throwing themselves at him!

From the other side of my door, I heard the voice of James and Albus going down the hall arguing. I hopped up and in my drowsy state opened the door. "Hey, James? Can I ask you a question?"

James sauntered over to my cracked door, "Yeah? Whats up sis?" "Well….what you said earlier about Scorp being a womanizer…what did you mean?" James looked puzzled for a second and then got serious, "I'm not kidding Lily, stay away from him. Its all great that he's your friend but he's slept with half the girls in Slythern and who knows how many in other houses."

I felt like I'd been punched, and it wasn't even like I was Scorpius's girlfriend! "Ok, thanks James…I was just wondering." He nodded and went down the hall to is room and closed it with a click. I was going to shut the door but I heard the unmistakable laugh of my best friend coming down the hall.

"Hey Scorp" I said motioning him over to my door with my hand.

"Yeah?" he said in a clipped tone as he walked over.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" I asked, using the same clipped tone.

"Nothing Lil-look we need to talk about—what—er-we were…"

"No." I said blinking, "Whatever, it didn't happen…I'm all drugged up, I wasn't thinking straight and you'd been arguing with my dad and….Gah, lets just go back to being best friends."

His snarky smile spread across his lips, "Ok Lil. Whatever works for you." He pulled me out the door and into the hall into a hug. It felt so warm and nice and-wait! But I couldn't think about that, he didn't want more, and my feelings would go away. I stepped back and walked into my room.

"Night Scorp" I said smiling. "Goodnight Lily Flower" he said smiling and shuffling back down the hall to what I assumed was the guest bedroom.

He was my Scorp, and I was his Lily Flower….

* * *

><p><strong><em>So whats did you think? PLEASE review! It takes like...5 seconds! LOVE Y'ALL! XOXO<em>**

**_~Luna_**


	7. Kingsley

Yup, another chapter. Please. I beg you. Review. PLEASE. I LOVE Y'ALL! Enjoy! After this we get into the **FUN STUFF!** XOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Kingsley<strong>

I had meant to wake up in time the next day to see Scorpius off the Hogwarts but by the time the sun hit my face, woke me up, and I ran downstairs, he was no where to be found. I descended back down into the kitchen below and found my family, Draco, and Astoria, all sitting around the table eating and lightly conversing.

I was glad for the drastic change from the yelling but seeing Draco and my father conversing without yelling was very strange.

"Oh Lily darling!" My mum said standing up, "you're awake! Would you like something to eat?"

I nodded, "Yeah that would be awesome thanks!" I stepped closer to her and dropped my voice, "hey, I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. About you not being my mum and all, I was just so stressed and confused and—"

"Lily, No matter what you say or do, I will always love you, I'm your Mum!" I smiled and hugged her tightly.

Beside me, Albus pulled out a seat and patted it for me to sit down in. I smiled at my new brother and took it.

"Are you ok Lily?" he asked searching my face.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just uh…well…it's a lot to take in." I said motioning around the room.

"Hey Lily! Nice to finally see you up and around" Arthur, er, Grandpa said sitting down across from Albus and I.

From his robe pocket he pulled out a thick bundle that I recognized as a newspaper. He unfolded it and shook out any moisture that still clung to it from the thick muggy air outside and opened it with a sharp tug.

I began pulling small pieces from the capers that Albus had passed me from his plate as I tried to make out the headlines on the front page of the paper that was facing me.

"Bloody 'ell!" I said standing up and moving closer to the paper.

Everyone else in the room froze; a few drawing their wands at my outburst and looking around to see what startled me.

"Lily! What is it?" Draco and Dad both said at the same time, now on their feet.

"Th—the paper! The picture!" I said brandishing a finger at the front page.

The two men looked at each other and exhaled loudly as they plopped back down into their respective chairs. I still stood ridged, staring in horror at the front page.

"Yes Lily, wizarding pictures move…"

"No! I know they move you twits! I mean look WHAT is on the page!"

Harry looked at me, confusion in is eyes as he took the paper from Grandfather.

"Lily it's just a picture of a house…" he stopped mid sentence, his eyes widening at the picture.

"Oh no." he said dropping the paper as a crack sounded from the fire place.

If I thought _my _outburst had startled them, the crack of the fire scared the shit out of them. Suddenly every single person in the room, including Albus next to me, were on their feet, pointing their wands at the hearth.

From the now green flames, stepped a tall dark skinned man in regal purple robes.

Draco and Harry simultaneously lunged forward, grabbing the wizard by his robes and brandishing their wands at his throat.

"How many decoy Harrys were used in my escape from Privet Drive?" My father said, backing the man up against the hearth and gritting his teeth.

Instead of pushing back or pulling out his own wand, the large wizard took a calm breath and replied, "Seven."

Both men relaxed immediately and the mood changed completely, as if this was a normal occurrence when anyone entered a room.

"Kingsley. Have you seen the front page?" My father said brandishing the paper at him he picked up from the table.

I felt my lungs growing heavier.

"It's my house" I said, barley above a whisper.

All the wizards in the room then turned their attention on me and I felt my mothers arm go around me.

Kingsley nodded, "Yes, I've seen. Harry, they know who was supposed to be in that house. Skeeter, by some trickery that I'm having aurors make sure isn't connected to death eaters, found out it was Lily being hidden in that house. If we want to keep mass chaos from erupting that the youngest Potter has been murdered in a house fire set by unknown persons then we need to release a statement with Lily sshowing that she's alive. Now."

I thought the room was silent before, but now you could hear the creaking of whoever lived next door climbing what I assumed was their cellar stairs.

"But Kingsley," Grandfather said standing up, "The death eaters that did this will come after her…"

"We can use her Arthur. The wizarding world hasn't had a true attack by legitimate death eaters since Voldemort. Why now? They are out in the open, and these are very _very _dangerous people that need to be caught before they start targeting muggles, The Order, and Merlin knows who and what else. We need them to be out in the open to catch them, and the only way they wont disappear back into the woodwork is if they know they failed. That they didn't kill Lily Potter. And the prophecy…"

My Mother's eyes flashed, "You will _not _use my daughter as bait!" she said, tightening her arm around me and taking a step towards him.

The people around me erupted into loud arguing over the present issue, Albus, moving down the table to yell at James who was hitting the table with his fists and Grandma and Astoria, who had both been quiet thus far, rip the paper out of my fathers hands to scan it for themselves while Dad, Grandpa, Draco, and Kingsley yelled, back to brandishing wands at each others faces.

"What prophecy?" I said raising my voice over the yelling.

The room fell quiet and Kingsley turned to look at me, then at my father, then back at me.

"Harry" he said, his booming voice softening as he spoke to my father.

"No," he said his eyes blazing even fiercer than my mothers.

Kingsleys eyes landed back on me, "Lily, you will be told in time. I swear to you. But please know, that giving this statement that you're alive and assimilating back into the wizarding world will save many, many people."

I didn't like my question being avoided, but by the tension crackling in the air, I knew that right now was not the time to push the question.

"It will save lives?" I asked taking a breath.

"Lily," my father said his eyes softening towards me, "you don't have to do this."

I nodded.

"But the people I called my parents for most of my life are dead because of these 'death eaters' or whatever you called them. I want pay back. Will you give me your word you will catch these people?" I said now speaking directly to Kingsley.

"As the Minister of Magic, friend, brother, and member of the Order of the Phoenix and on the souls of those who died trying to rid the earth of these creatures I swear it."

I knew we wasn't lying. He truly was telling me the truth.

"All right." I said sitting back down in the chair, my mother arm and the eyes of everyone in the room following me.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's another chapter!<strong>_

_**I've been a little discouraged lately because I haven't seemed to be getting any reviews and it's been hard to write, but I have a few chapters written and I really really love this story. PLEASE REVIEW, it only takes a few seconds!  
><strong>_

_**XOXO ~Luna  
><strong>_


	8. All Eyes On Me

_**Here's another chapter! As always, I own nothing- JKR is the goddess behind it all! **_

_**REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: All Eyes On Me<p>

The eyes on me as I followed the deep crimson and silk green robes of my mother and Astoria down the streets of Diagon Ally were starting to get to me.

It felt like every single witch and wizard we passed stopped to look, stare, and whisper about us to their companion. I tried to keep my eyes focused on my feet so I didn't trip or do something stupid as I walked over the cobble stones but it was impossible to ignore them.

Since the interview with the Daily Prophet three days before, this was my first outing into the wizarding world. My interview had taken headlines everywhere, and my picture blinked up at me from passerby's newspapers.

For the interview I had sat down on a wooden stool behind a podium as Kingsley, who, as 'Minister of Magic' (which was like the wizarding Prime Minister I figured out), introduced me and explained the story of my life, or, the version we were telling the press.

They, of course, knew I was sent into hiding, and that what brought me out was an attack on my life, we any and all other details were being kept quiet. After answering more questions than I would've thought imaginable a blond woman with cat eye glasses and a self writing quill asked me if I would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and re joining the wizarding world but Kingsley took over and I was escorted off the stage.

The attack on my life was an outrage, and had sparked many new laws that Harry had said haden't been in place since his time at Hogwarts when Voldemort returned.

"Mom! Astoria! Why are we here? Everyone's just looking at me like I have four heads!"

Ginny turned around and patted me on the shoulder, "Ignore them Lily, they'll loose interest eventually."

I sighed and kept following them until we came to a large store front with glass window cases full of boxes and sticks on display. I took me almost a full minute to realize that they weren't sticks. They were wands.

They motioned for me to follow them into the shop and Astoria dinged the bell on the counter. From the dark shelves, wandered out a very old man who looked at Ginny and Astoria over his spectacles.

"Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Malfoy, what can I do for you today?"

Ginny gently tugged me in front of her, "My daughter needs a wand."

I sucked in a breath. A wand? My _own_ wand? If I was five, I would be bouncing with excitement, but I kept my composure as I locked eyes with the older gentleman.

"Ah. Lily Luna Potter. I've been waiting a very long time for you. I am Mr. Olivander."

Ignoring or fucking creepy that sounded, I gave him a half smile, not exactly sure how to reply.

Without saying another word he turned around and disappeared back into the mass of shelves behind the counter. After what was only seconds he came out with three boxes.

"If you would please Ms. Potter, pick up and wand and make an X motion" He said demonstrating with his finger.

I nodded and picked up the first wand and I made an X shape with it. Immediately a large bolt of light shot out directly towards Olivander's head. He ducked out of the way without ever taking his eyes off of me; this was obviously not an uncommon occurrence, and I flinched as half of the wands on the first shelf fell onto the floor with a loud crash.

Afraid the wand might do something else unexpected, I gently placed it back on the counter and picked up the next one, ready to repeat the process but Olivander's wrinkled hand grabbed it back.

"No, no, try this one" he said taking the third one out of its box and handing it to me instead.

I took it and made the X shape in the air. This time instead of exploding boxes, I felt the wand grow hot in my hand and warm me from the inside out.

"That one, Ms. Potter, is your wand."

I smiled as the warm sensation left my hand. "What is special about this one?"

"The wand chooses the Witch Ms. Potter, this wand was made to be yours."

Well gee, if I didn't feel super cool yet, I now had my very own personal stick! Er…wand.

I smiled as Ginny paid for the wand and handed it to me, showing me how to stow it in my pocket without the threat of jinxing certain parts of my body off. With a final wave to Mr. Olivander we exited the shop, rejoining the large hordes of people on the street.

"Ginny? Er…Mum? Astoria?" I said looking around the brightly decorated alley lined with shops.

"Yes Lily?" Ginny and Astoria said at the same time, Ginny's face lighting up because I called her 'mum'.

"Doing all of this, buying a wand, shopping in this alley, this is what my life would've been like?"

I saw both Ginny and Astoria's smiles fade.

"Lily," Ginny said sadly, "this was the life you were supposed to live. You were supposed to be at Hogwarts when you were 11 with your brothers, you should've begged us for a new owl or a broom or something. You shouldn't have had to be hidden away. I lost so much time with you; I'm just trying to get it back…"

Tears threatened to spill over as she looked into my eyes and handed me an envelope. I felt horrible, I hadn't meant to make her cry, I just wanted to know about my life. The life I was supposed to live.

I looked down at the envelope. It was addressed to me.

"I talked to your father and the rest of the order Lily, they said it would be alright. That is, if you're interested in…"

"Ginny, for Merlin's sake, just let her open it" Astoria said rolling her eyes dramatically.

I ripped open the envelope quickly and pulled out the parchment inside.

_Dear Lily Potter, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. _

_As to you're unique circumstances, we have been assured by one Mr. Scorpius Malfoy and his family that you are well versed in our curriculum and are caught up enough to join with 5h years, usually aged 15 to 16 years old, depending on birth month. We find it better to be placed in a year possibly lower to keep up with the learning you have missed. You will also be attending private lessons with the Headmistress until she is satisfied that you know what you have missed. We look forward to you joining our school. Finally._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall Headmistress _

"I get to go to Hogwarts?" I exclaimed, almost dropping the letter.

Ginny's arms wrapped around me and I felt her smile, "Yes. Why do you think we braved the stares of nosey people to go to Diagon Alley? You need supplies!"

I hugged her tighter, she hadn't been my mum for years, but I think she was starting to feel like one. Everything seemed perfect, except for the tattered wanted posters of thrashing convicts hiding in-between the Daily Prophet stories about me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY! Hogwarts time! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU! <em>**

**_XOXO- Luna_**


End file.
